Possessed
by angelchica
Summary: Is someone other than Dennis living in Cordelia’s apartment. I think I see some A/C pairing!!!


Title: Possessed  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Is someone other than Dennis living in Cordelia's apartment. I think I see some A/C pairing!!!   
  
Spoiler: None really.  
  
Disclaimer: Well obviously these characters do not belong to me!!! Except for Julie! She belongs to me! The rest obviously belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and stuff but I wouldn't mind Angel belonging to me!!! Hey who wouldn't?!  
  
Feedback: This is my second fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. Please send me reviews!!! I want to know what you guys think. Please review!!!  
  
  
  
  
It was about eight at night and there hadn't been any calls. Could it be that it was actually a quiet night in the city? He turned around and saw Cordelia. She was sitting on the couch with a bag of microwave popcorn and a diet coke. She had a blanket wrapped up around her and a box of tissues. He looked at her. Her gaze would never leave the TV. She was so into the movie and Angel was so into her. Wait! What was he saying? No. He couldn't deny it any more. Ever since Cordelia had started working with him, their relationship changed. When they were in Sunnydale, they hardly ever spoke and now, they would talk all the time. Then he heard her scream. He jumped up and ran to her. As soon as he reached her he noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Cordelia! What's wrong?" Angel asked alarmed.  
  
"She's leaving him! Sarah is actually going to leave him so she can marry the ugly guy with no taste what so ever in clothes!" Cordelia said as she pointed to the TV and grabbed another tissue to blow her nose.  
  
"Cordy! You scared me. I thought you were having a vision or something. How could you be crying and screaming over some movie?" Angel said kind of angrily. Cordelia got up ready to scold him.  
  
"Men. They just don't have any feelin-" Cordelia was interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. Everything started to spin and she lost her balance. She felt herself fall but then she felt someone holding her up. The pain was getting to unbearable. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. She was screaming from the pain and holding her head. Angel looked at her wishing he could do something for her but he couldn't. He heard someone open the door and saw Gunn enter. Gunn looked for a minute at Angel and Cordelia and knew immediately to grab paper and pencil as well as some aspirin. As soon as the vision was over, Angel helped her to the couch and laid her down there. He got a little pillow and put it behind her head so it could get rested.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked, immediately regretting having said that since Cordelia had been giving a hard time about him asking that but to his surprise she just said,  
  
"Yeah, I guess but my head hurts a lot," she replied. Gunn came and handed her the glass of water with some aspirin.  
  
"Here this will make you feel better," Gunn said.   
  
"Thanks," she replied. She took a sip and then handed the glass to Angel.  
  
"Ok, it was a big ugly thing," she started to describe.  
  
"You think you could be a little more descriptive?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'm getting there! Geez! Everything is like flowing through my head! It's kind of hard to concentrate! You try getting used to this pain!" Cordelia scolded.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Gunn said sarcastically.  
  
"Apology accepted," she said sarcastically and then continued. "Anyways, it was a big hairy monster. It was brown looking and it had some kind of messed up horns on his head."  
  
"Messed up horns?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, they were all crooked and stuff, I don't know. And its eyes. They were like a dark purple or something. Not exactly my choice for contacts but then again anything dead doesn't have any good taste. Except for you of course," Cordelia said as she still held her head over her forehead, "It was by the old movie theater. You know the one they've been thinking of tearing down."  
  
"Well we're on it. Gunn come with me. Cordelia stay here," Angel said as he gathered some weapons.  
  
"What about Wesley?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"He's on some date. Better not ruin that up for him 'cause you know how he gets," Angel said.  
  
"Well as soon as this splitting headache goes away I'll head back home," Cordelia said.   
  
"Well if you don't feel good just stay here. I can take you home if you want."  
  
"Thanks but we'll see what happens," Cordelia said as she saw Angel just standing there looking at her. "Go! You want to save these people's lives don't you?"   
  
"She's right man. Let's go!" Gunn said. And with that Angel and Gunn were gone and Cordelia just rested on the couch. Cordelia was happy that she had friends who actually cared for her. I mean she always had friends in high school but it was because of her status there. If she wouldn't have been the way she was, they probably wouldn't care but this was different. They were her friends because they wanted to be and not because they were using her for her visions.   
  
Then she thought of Angel. He had changed so much. In Sunnydale he hardly ever even paid attention to her but now it was distinct. She felt special treatment from him. I mean don't get her wrong. She liked Wesley and Gunn and they cared about her but there was something about Angel that just made her smile. She had been going over it in her mind and the only explanation she could get was that she was in love with him. The way her heart melted every time he would ask her if she was ok after excruciating pain those wonderful visions left her. And how she would tingle and shiver with excitement everytime Angel helped her or carried her to comfort. He was just everything she wanted in a man except for the fact that he was dead but he wouldn't be after he gained redemption. She longed to tell Angel her true feelings but she knew he didn't feel the same thing for her. There was no use in making their relationship weird for nothing. He probably just cared for her as a brother looking out for his way younger sister. All she could do was sigh. At least she could keep his friendship which was very important to her.  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia stuck the key in and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door it closed right back.  
  
"Dennis! I'm not in the mood to play these games right now! I've had a rough night and a killer vision and all I want to do is go to sleep!" Cordelia yelled as she tried to open the door again but then it closed shut again. "Dennis!" she yelled and then managed to open the door. Once she got inside she shivered.  
  
"Gosh Dennis! Did you become more dead or something 'cause it's like freezing in here!" she said. She went over to the air conditioner and noticed it was marking 52 degrees. "Whoa! 52! Dennis do you want me to freeze to death or something?" she asked aloud as she rose the temperature to 77 degrees. She put down her keys and grabbed her jacket. She went over to her kitchen and poured some coffee beans into her coffee machine. "This will do me just fine! I need all the caffeine I can get!"   
  
She went over to her room and took out her night shirt and shorts. She went over to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She made sure the water was just right. She could hear the coffee brewing so she thought she would just step in the shower and relax for a while. Once she was in the shower, she closed her eyes and she let the water pour down her back. Then she heard a kind of a screeching noise and looked down and saw the hot water knob being turned all the way. All of a sudden, hot steaming water came down her back! She screamed in agony and tried to open the shower door but couldn't.   
  
"Help me!" she screamed. She banged and banged on it but it was no use. The hot water continued to splash on her. She reached over to the knob and quickly turned the knob. Now all that was falling on her was cold water. She got out of the shower which all of a sudden gave way so easily and quickly grabbed a towel. She could still feel the burning sensation all over her body and she turned around so she could see her back against the mirror and noticed it was red.  
  
"Dennis!" Cordelia yelled. "What were you thinking? You promised me you would never! What kind of joke is this? I trusted you!" she yelled out. Then she felt the room get really cold all of a sudden. Cordelia was scared. "Dennis this isn't funny! If you're trying to scare me, well it worked. I am so freaked out! Please Dennis stop!" Dennis never went into her room without her permission and especially not into the shower. "Dennis? This isn't funny!" She was so scared and she was shivering. She felt a cold touch on her shoulder and turned around. "Dennis!"  
  
"This isn't Dennis," a voice said to her and then started to laugh without ceasing. Cordelia screamed.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen Cordelia?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen her since yesterday morning," Wesley said.  
  
"It's just that she's usually never late."  
  
"Well she had a vision last night and it took a lot out of her so maybe she just overslept," Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah probably," Angel said as he heard the door open.  
  
"Hey y'all! What's shaking?" Cordelia asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing. Are you alright?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Man why didn't you tell us that demon thing was like 6 feet tall!" Gunn said.  
  
"What demon? What are you talking about? I think you should be asking him if he's alright," Cordelia said to Angel  
  
"You know, the one from your vision," Gunn said a little confused.  
  
"Oh right, that one! Yeah um...sorry, it must have slipped my mind," she said with a confused look on her face as she went over to the couch and looked for the remote control.  
  
"It's on top of the TV," Wesley said, "You always put it there."  
  
"I know, I was looking for...oh nevermind," Cordelia said as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. All the guys just looked at themselves.  
  
"She's acting a little weird don't you think?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah well she'll be fine. She's probably just trying to get through the day and not have to worry about visions or demons and stuff. You know Cordy. Anyways I have to go. Got a lunch date," Wesley said as he headed for the door.  
  
"I gotta go too. Got some business to take care of with my buddy over there. He's stealing cars again and well let's just leave it there. Catch you later," Gunn said as he left as well. Angel looked at Cordelia. Something was different about her but he didn't know what.  
  
"Cordy," Angel called but got no response. "Cordelia," he said louder. She turned and looked at him. She turned off the TV and started walking towards Angel.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Did the other guys leave?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Then at that moment she threw herself on Angel and they kissed. It was a long kiss and it seemed to last forever. Angel was confused so he pulled apart from her.  
  
"Cordelia! What's gotten into you? What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean? How can I resist myself when someone as handsome and mysterious as you is here all by himself with oh so little me?" she asked and then kissed him again. This time he didn't pull apart from her. This is what he had been waiting for her. Now he knew she felt the same way. "Let's go to your room," Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordy you know what will happen if we-"  
  
"I know, two become one," she said as she kissed him again. He put his arms around her small waist and then moved his hands towards her back. He heard Cordelia moan and then she pulled apart.  
  
"Cordy what's wrong?" Angel asked.   
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just want to be with you that's all!" Cordy said and then kissed Angel again. She put her head on his chest and then looked at him. "You're so cold!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"And...Where's your heartbeat?" she asked. Angel looked at her and then realized it wasn't her.  
  
"You're not Cordelia!" he yelled out to her and she started to laugh out loud.  
  
"But of course I am-" she was interrupted by her own scream.  
  
"No!" she yelled and then almost fell to the ground but Angel caught her. She was unconscious. He called out her name but it was no use. He carried her to the couch and brought out some alcohol to wake her up. Then, her eyes opened up slowly.  
  
"Angel?" she said softly as she moaned from the pain in her back.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" she asked as she looked around.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't remember?"  
  
"No." Cordelia sat up. At least she didn't remember what she had done to him. Angel helped her stand up and put his hand on her back. "Oww!" she moaned.  
  
"Cordelia what's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I hurt my back," she said.  
  
"Do you mind if I look?" Angel asked. Cordelia shook her head and took off her sweater. She was wearing a cute, baby blue tank top. She turned around and Angel had a horrified look on his face. "Your whole back is bright red! What happened?"  
  
"Oh!" Cordelia said softly as she almost fell over again. Angel caught her.  
  
"What happened?" Cordelia told him the story about how she got in the shower and that all the hot water came out and how she couldn't get out. But then she thought about it.  
  
"Angel, there's, there's another ghost in my house!" she said.  
  
  
  
  
"I've got it!" Wesley shouted! "I think that Cordelia was possessed by a ghost!"  
  
"Possessed? Me? Well actually I could see why people would want to take my body but still why me?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Wesley said. "This book is written in an ancient language that doesn't exist anymore and I don't know it very well but she's obviously here for some unfinished business or something to that effect. And if she stays in your body for long enough she will end up killing your soul and end up occupying your body." Everyone looked at Cordelia.  
  
"How long until the ghost takes over a body?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not sure what these ancient symbols represent but from my knowledge I think it's 24 hours but I might be wrong," Wesley replied.  
  
"So who is this ghost?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure I know someone who does," Cordelia said.  
  
  
  
  
They all entered Cordelia's apartment. The clock read eleven at night.  
  
"Dennis! Dennis where are you?" Cordelia called out as she went over to see what the temperature was. "She's here." They all looked around the apartment. Then Gunn noticed a pen moving.   
  
"Hey guys over here," he said. "I think the dead guy is trying to tell us something." Angel and Wesley made their way to the little table. Then Wesley read the note:  
  
Julie  
ex girlfriend  
jealous of Cordelia  
wants to kill her  
no more than 24 hours  
hurry  
don't hurt Julie   
  
"So she's jealous of Cordelia?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yes, and I think this ghost is Julie," Wesley replied.  
  
"No, really Einstein! I would never have guessed. But why doesn't he want us to hurt Julie?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Guys, where's Cordy?" Angel asked as Gunn and Wesley looked all over the apartment.  
  
  
  
"I didn't find her," Angel said as he entered Cordelia's apartment the next day that night.   
"We only have about 3 hours left," Wesley said. He looked at Angel who looked desperate and disappointed. "Don't worry, we'll find her."  
  
"I hope so. It's almost going to be a day!" Then they noticed the pen start to write something.  
  
"I think Dennis has a clue," Wesley said.  
  
old cabin  
about 2 to 3 hours away  
save them both  
I love Julie  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Angel yelled out to Dennis. "Get the directions! We'll make it in 2 hours. So the three of them left. The traffic was heavy and time was crucial. Finally traffic broke off and Angel sped ahead going as fast as he could with Wesley at his side almost about to pass out himself.  
  
"Angel, do you think you could slow down a bit," Wesley said.  
  
"Slow down? Are you joking! We only have about half an hour left and you want me to slow down!" Angel scolded.   
  
"So this dead guy still loves that dead girl?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. He said they used to go out but that they broke up because of some bad fights they had and they called it quits," Wesley said.  
  
"So what, does Julie think Cordelia is going to take her honey?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
It took them another fifteen minutes until they finally reached the cabin or wait was that cabins! There were a whole bunch of them. "Did Dennis say which one it was?" Angel asked.  
  
"No," Wesley said. Angel took a second and looked at every single one.  
  
"Fine then, you two get the ones on the right and middle and I'll look in the ones down on the left side. We'll meet back in the car," Angel said. They all got out. The dirt road had hardly ever traveled on. There were so many trees and the moon was shining brightly. The place was abandoned and he could see why. "Please Cordelia! Please be here and ok!" Angel looked at his watch and saw they only had 10 minutes. There were five cabins there for him to check. He busted the first door and looked around, there was nothing. He looked in the second, third, and fourth. Nothing. He looked in the fifth. Nothing. He only had 3 minutes. Maybe the others had found her. Something made him turn around but then a big piece of wood smacked him right in the face. He fell to the ground and saw that it was Cordelia or Julie. He recovered quickly and started to chase her. He was too fast for Julie and soon enough caught up to her and grabbed her. Julie started to laugh histerically  
  
"Give her back to me!" Angel yelled.  
  
"No! I like it here! I like it very much." Angel looked at his watch and saw only two minutes were left.  
  
"Please, she hasn't done anything to you. Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
"Because she and Dennis are getting too close and I can't let that happen! He's mine!" she yelled.  
  
"But she doesn't love him in that way," Angel said.  
  
"I know," she said. Angel looked at her confused. He looked at his watch, 1 minute.  
  
"She likes someone else," she said.  
  
"Who? Nevermind. Then she's no threat to you!"  
  
"Yes she is! I want Dennis but he loves her more than me!"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I've seen them. He's always by her side. Always comforting her and helping her out!"  
  
"Well maybe it's just 'cause he's a gentleman. I would do the same," Angel said.  
  
"I know you would but that's because you love her!" she yelled out. Then it hit him. She was right. These past days all he could think about was Cordelia. "And Dennis loves her too!"   
  
"No he doesn't. He loves you. He said so."  
  
"But he was so mad at me when we broke up," she said as she started crying.  
  
"He want's you back. He told us. He told us not to hurt you and that he loved you. He wants you back. He really does. I'm sure you two will be able to work things out," Angel said. Only ten seconds left.  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yes," Angel said.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's ok," Angel said. Then he saw the spirit come out of Cordelia's body. He heard Cordelia moan and quickly caught her before she fell.   
  
"Cordy. Cordelia," Angel called out.  
  
"Angel," she said softly. She was so weak she could barely talk.  
  
"Shh, don't talk. You're home now. It's all over."  
  
"I'm so cold," she managed to whisper.  
  
"Don't worry we're going home now. Nice and warm there." Angel said as he took off his jacket and put it over Cordelia.  
  
"You got her out just in time."   
  
"Yeah, but shh. Just take it easy," Angel said. He saw Cordelia give a small smile. He carried her back to the car and told Wesley to drive back home while Cordelia fell asleep on Angel's lap.  
  
  
  
They got to Cordelia's apartment and Angel put her down on the bed.  
  
"Here, rest, you need it," Angel said.  
  
"It feels nice and warm in here," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah, just rest.   
  
"Did I...I mean, did Julie do anything to offend you?" Cordelia asked Angel.  
  
"No. She just opened my eyes up to some things," Angel replied.  
  
"Thank you, for everything. For saving my life, for all the times I had visions and you held me up instead of me falling and banging my head on something. For being there for me. For always being so nice and gentle for me and well...for just being so good to me. Sometimes I don't think I deserve so much from you," Cordelia said as tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"You deserve that and a whole lot more," Angel said. Cordelia's heart just melted. He always knew the right things to say. And always said them with so much honesty. She longed to tell him her feelings but she was scared. Angel approached her bed and sat down beside her and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. He looked at her with such loving eyes. How could someone feel so much love for someone else. He looked at her and he saw his life and hers. What would happen if he did what he was planning on doing. He didn't care. All he knew was that he had to. So he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Cordelia welcomed the kiss. Minutes later they pulled apart.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia said in a whisper voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia. Before you say anything I just want to say that I've been wanting to do that for a long time and I'm sorry if that's going to make you feel uncomfortable but I had to do it. Cordy, I've been asking myself this question over and over again and I always denied it but I can't anymore. Cordelia, I love you," Angel confessed. "But whatever you were going to say just say it.  
  
"Oh, well I was just going to say that, that was nice," Cordelia said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we both feel the same way about each other. I was so scared to let you know the truth but hey! You made it easier for me," Cordelia said. Then Angel smiled. "You have to do that a lot more."  
  
"What? Kiss you?" Angel asked.  
  
"That and smile. You have no idea how beautiful that smile you've been hiding for so long is," Cordelia said as Angel smiled to her.  
  
"Don't come to work tomorrow. Take some days off to get better. I'll come tomorrow night to check up on you."  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said. Angel walked out and headed out the door when he noticed a note on the same table where Dennis had written the previous note.  
  
thanks Angel  
we're together now  
on vacation forever  
love, Julie and Dennis  
p.s. say hi to Cordelia  
and sorry to her too.  
oh and congrats!  
  
Angel smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
